Traveler Bound to the Stars
by Alphay1
Summary: Who knew a meeting in a park could spark such an adventure? Touhou Project and it's respective characters belong to Zun.
1. Chapter 1- Star and the Magical Land

Sitting on a bench in the moonlight rain felt refreshing. Alexander Mauren, he was a loner, left homeless because of his ex wife, who had used him to get all of his belongings through divorce. He never got to see his daughter, who was most likely the age of 4 by now, when she was born. He was all alone, no known family left. He always wore a black scarf, with yellow stars embedded in it, a belonging once given to him by his now deceased grandmother as a birthday present.

He heard a rustling in the bushes behind him, and he turned to see what it was. Out of the bushes came a golden fox and a cat, both walking together in the cold rain. They walked up to the bench, and jumped up and sat down on the other side of the bench, and curled up together to keep warm, but they were obviously still very cold.

Alex didn't have the heart to just leave the two alone and shivering, and they were most likely hungry as well. Alex took off the jacket he was wearing, and scooted over to the two. The fox saw Alex moving towards them, and started growling at him to stay away.

"Don't worry, I wont harm you two." Alex says while wrapping the jacket around the two, calming the fox down. He also got out a canned fish he was saving for later, and opened it for the two. He placed it down in front of them, and the cat almost devoured the whole thing, but the fox quickly stopped the cat, and took a sniff at the fish. The fox hesitated a bit, but then started eating with the cat as well. Alex gave a small smile before looking away, but then the cat quickly got on his lap, and didn't allow him to move.

The cat laid down, purring as Alex started petting her. The fox also came over, jacket in its mouth and got on his lap as well, laying next to the cat. Alex simply pet the fox as well, and wrapped the two with his jacket again. Alex watched as the two quickly fell asleep in his lap, and fell asleep as well while watching the two. That was his last glance before his life changed dramatically.

* * *

><p>Waking up on the shores of a lake, he had no idea where he was at. He looked around to see if the fox and cat were with him, but all he saw was a large mansion in the distance, and a even bigger mountain in the opposite direction. The fox and cat must have woken up and left before he awoken, and his jacket also seems to disappeared as well, not that he was complaining, it was hot outside. He still had his scarf though, so he was OK. He decided that he should go to the mansion, and find some answers. He started walking, and the closer he got, he saw more details of it. Scarlet Red colored paint, with a large clock tower standing high above the mansion. He got to the bridge leading to the mansion, and walked over it, eventually getting to a gate. He looked around and saw nobody was there, and the gate wouldn't budge, so the mansion was most likely abandoned and closed so nobody could tresspass, so he turned around and headed back over the bridge. Once he reached the other side again, there was still no sign of life anywhere. There was some dragonflies buzzing around, the shiny blue and green colors shining in the sunlight. Flowers and mushrooms were scattered over in the forest, and birds chirped while flying in the sky.<p>

"This place is amazing... I wish that there were more places like this on the earth, unfortunately not as many people care anymore..." Alex says while giving a large sigh.

He started walking into the forest, following a path laid with cobble, seemingly no end. After walking a while, he heard singing, and it was beautiful. Walking down the path even more, he came upon a food stand, and inside was the source of the singing, a young girl with pink hair, hat crowned with birds wings, and a dark red dress with ribbons along a line, but what intrigued him the most was the pair of wings on the girls back, they looked as if they were apart of the girl, and not fake.

Alex walked up to the stand and sat down at a chair, causing a noise and startling the girl.

"Eh?! A customer?" She exclaims.

"Well, yes, and no. You see, i'm completely lost, and I literally have no idea where i'm at. All I remember was that I was sleeping on a park bench last night, and when I woke up, I was at the shores of the lake down that way, could you please tell me where i'm at?" Alex asks the girl.

"Wait, you are an outsider?" She asks.

"A what...?" Alex asks.

"An outsider is a person who made it into Gensokyo from the outside world, thus called an outsider. Tell me, where do you live?"

"I have no place to live... But the last place I knew I was at was a park somewhere in Japan."

"You are an outsider then... This land is called Gensokyo, and you woke up on the beach of Misty lake, the largest lake in Gensokyo, say, did you happen to meet anyone there or in the forest?" She asks.

"I cannot say I have."

"Well, there are things that you are going to have to get used to in Gensokyo, like Youkai, and Fairies, and Danmaku!" She exclaims.

"Wait... What? Fairies? Those exist?" Alex says in awe.

"Yes, they are all over Gensokyo, but you will most likely only find them in the Forest of Magic, Misty Lake, and the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. Oh yeah, I didn't get your name..."

"Alexander Mauren, or Alex for short. What might your name be?"

"Mystia Lorelei, i'm a Night Sparrow Youkai if you haven't noticed."

"A Youkai...? You look like a normal person... Well, except for the wings on your back."

"That's because i'm one of the more humanoid Youkai, but be warned! Lots, but not all, Youkai have a craving for human flesh, so you best watch out during the night time, that's when they are most active," Mystia warns.

"Youkai eat humans...? That's rather... Disturbing. Also, whats Danmaku? Is it another species?" Alex asks.

"Danmaku is not a species, but magic! It's the magic we use in Gensokyo to battle with each other in Spell Card battles, it's non lethal, so it's how we settle most disputes here."

"I see... Well, thank you for the information, well I must be off now, i'm going to go explore a little, and get to know this place better. Bye Mystia," Alex says before walking off.

"Bye Alex, and be careful!" Mystia says before getting back to singing.

"Wait a second... How isn't he affected by my song...?"

* * *

><p>Walking down the road, Alex came up upon a trio of humans, most likely Mother, Father, and Daughter, and they were stopped by a single large wolf man, most likely a Youkai from what Mystia told him. He was holding the daughter in his grip, who was struggling to get out, but no luck whatsoever.<p>

"Give me the cart, and everything inside it, and i'll let the girl go! If you don't do so, then i'll kill her!" The wolf demands. Using live hostages was below anything, this wolf person was absolute scum, and Alex couldn't have any of that.

"You have ten seconds! Nine! Eig-" Alex had pinched his pressure point, knocking the Youkai out in one swift move.

"Wow, Youkai have pressure points as well? That's interesting..." Subete says before freeing the boy from the grip.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The young girl yells out before running into the safety of their hold.

"Th-thank you kind sir!" The man says.

"You saved our daughter! How can we repay you?" The mother says.

"Nothing, I don't need payment!" Alex replies.

"Well, at least accept this loaf of bread!" The man says before reaching into his cart and then tossing Alex a loaf of bread.

"Um... Thanks. I gotta go off now, and you should too before this Youkai wakes up, he isn't going to stay unconscious forever," Alex says before walking past the group.

"Bye scarf person!" The little girl yells out.

"Bye!" The woman and man yell out as well.

"Welp, already one hour in and I beat a Youkai..." Alex says before unwrapping a loaf of bread and taking a bite out of it.

Alex kept walking, and passed a gate into what looks like a village. Alex simply greeted the guards and kept walking. He then saw the same cart family enter the village, doors opening and then closing. Alex wondered if there was actual technology in Gensokyo, because so far he hasn't seen one bit of it. Alex simply didn't wonder much further and kept walking.

* * *

><p>"Keine-sensei! Keine-sensei!" Yells out the girl as she runs up to an older woman, who is wearing a large frilly blue dress, large red ribbon on her chest, and a hat that looks like a mini building with another red ribbon on top with some text on the sides.<p>

"Yes Kami? What is it?" Keine replies.

"On the way back to the village from the farm fields, we were attacked by a meanie youkai!" She says.

"What?! Are your parents or you injured?" Keine replies.

"No! The meanie was holding me, and said to give him the cart! He started counting from ten, but a guy with a scarf appeared! He did something called a pressure point! I think it might be one of those spell card thingies that you have! Anyways, POW! He made the meanie fall to the ground in a second! He saved us, and umm, my dad gave him some bread!" The girl exclaims.

"Well, where is this scarf man?" Keine asks.

"He, um... He left past the cart and past the gate to the village! He's super cool! I'm gonna go tell all my friends!" The girl says before rushing off into the school.

"...That was quite a story."

"A scarfed man? Never had heard of one, maybe he's an outsider?" Says another woman as she gets off the roof of a building, she is wearing large red overalls, along with a white long sleeved shirt. All over her clothing and in her hair are ribbons, mostly white with red markings over them.

"Maybe so, we should look for him in case he his, who knows what Youkai might be preying on him right now? ...Well actually, I have to teach the kids, so could you go search for him please?" Keine asks.

"Fine... I'll be sure to bring him to the village," Mokou says before walking off.

"I wonder what a scarf feels like..." Keine says before entering the school.

* * *

><p>Whistling down the path, Alex had finally arrived at the front of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost after a whole six hours of walking down the winding path. He decided not to go in, with a name like that, he wasn't so sure he should go in. Keeping along the path, he kept walking on the outer edge of the forest. He then realized night was approaching slowly, the sun creating a deep orange glow across the sky. The night was appearing to the other side of him, the moon casting it's glare across the land rising above the bamboo forest.<p>

"I wonder how my daughter is doing..." Alex asked himself. He watched as the sun fully set behind the mountain, the sky now filled with stars and the moon.

Alex tensed up when he heard a rustling noise near him, and he looked in that direction. Out from behind a tree came a small girl, black dress with a red ribbon in her light blonde hair. Normally Alex wouldn't be nervous, but the girl was holding her hands out to the side like a cross.

"Um, hello?" Alex says.

"Hello mister! You smell nice," The girl replies.

"Why do you think so? I haven't taken a bath in a while."

"No, I mean you smell nice, nice enough to eat!"

"Why eat me when you can eat Beef Jerky?" Alex says before pulling out a bag of jerky.

"What? What's beef jerky?" The girl replies, interested in the beef part.

"It's meat, seasoned with spices and hardened. It's really good, you should try it."

"Um, ok?" The girl says before reaching out to the bag, and grabbing it.

"I'm still eating you after this..." She says before reaching into the bag and pulling out a piece. She takes a sniff at it, and then bites into it.

The girl chews it a bit before swallowing, and suddenly shows a large smile on her face. She then chomps down on the rest of the piece, showing that she definitely liked it.

"You like it? You can have the whole bag if you want," Alex says, making the girl smile even wider. She chows down on the jerky, not leaving one piece.

"Mmm..." The girl hums as she finishes. "That was amazing! Do you have any more?" She asks.

"Unfortunately no, but I can make some more if you want, but it will take some time, I don't even have any meat."

"Oh, um, yeah! Please make more!"

That night, Alex discovered beef jerky had the ability to save lives.

"What's your name?" Alex asked.

"Rumia!" The girl replies.

"That's a nice name, mine is Alexander Mauren, or Alex for short."

"I'm gonna get you some meat so you can make that jerky stuff!" Rumia says before floating off, arms held out again.

"Now that I realize it, it got brighter when she left... Do Youkai have certain powers?" Alex asks himself.

He starts walking down the path again, wondering what else could happen that night.

* * *

><p>"Halt Rumia! Turn around this moment!" Yells Keine. She was on the nightly watch for Youkai so that she can turn them away.<p>

"I'm not trying to steal any humans again! I'm going to the lamprey stand for a fish, because I met this human, and I was gonna eat him, but he gave me this stuff called beef jerky, and it tasted really good! I'm gonna see if Mystia can give me a fish, because the man, his name was Alex I think, needed meat to make some more for me!" Rumia replies.

"What? What did this man look like?"

"Um, he had dark blonde hair, and a green shirt with blue shorts! He also had a black scarf with stars all over them."

*The same man from earlier...* Keine wonders.

"Well, go on then, don't let me see you around here again!" Keine exclaims.

"Whatever..." Rumia says before floating off towards Mystia's lamprey stand.

"Wow, he must be really lucky to calm down Rumia..." Keine mumbles.

"She said his name was Alex...?"

* * *

><p>"Are the preparations done?"<p>

"Yes mistress."

"Alright, from tomorrow on, I shall be rid of that damn sun! No more only being able to leave the mansion at night!"

"Mmm..."


	2. Chapter 2- Star and Blood Skies

Alex woke up in the tree he had camped in, making sure not to hit his head on a branch.

"So this isn't some random dream then... I'm really in a different world filled with things that could kill me in an instant. Oh boy..." Alex says before starting to climb down the tree, making sure not to drop his backpack.

"So, where am I again...?" Alex says while looking around. He was on top of a small hill, he could see the bamboo forest and human distance from up here, and also something new, a large yellow field, most likely sunflowers. He was sure to visit the sunflower field soon. Walking down from the hill, he was suddenly ambushed by camera flashes, unknowing of where they were coming from.

"Ay! I found myself a scoop!" Yells a woman as she lands in front of Alex. She has a red hat with matching color long strings on each side, and a black and white dress with a black ribbon on her chest. On her back are black wings, making Alex think that she was a Bird Youkai of some sort, most likely a crow.

"Um... Who are you?" Alex asks.

"Aya Shameimaru, writer of the Bunbunmaru newspaper! Tell me, what is your name?"

"Um, Alexander Mauren, Alex for short."

She writes it down in a notepad, indicating that this is an interview of some sort. Might as well answer the questions.

"Ok, and are you an outsider?"

"Yes."

"Where did you live before you were transported here?"

"Well, I'm homeless actually, but I was in a park in Japan."

"Mmm, and why are you homeless?"

"That's something I don't want to talk about."

"I see... Well, did you meet anyone yet?"

"I met some girl running a stand named Mystia, and some other girl during the night named Rumia, and also some people along the path."

"Wait, you met Rumia? How did that go?"

"Well, at first she said I smelled nice, but then I brought out a bag of beef jerky and gave it to her, and she must have really liked it because she said that she was gonna get me some meat so that I could make more for her."

"Ok... Are you single?"

"Yeah, wait, what kind of question is that?"

"Well, everybody in Gensokyo is female and all single, so maybe they would wanna check you out?"

"I used to be married! I'm not gonna hitch up with some random girl just like that anyways."

"Used to be married? What happened?"

"Same thing about why I'm homeless, not taking about it."

"Ok then... Alright! That's all the questions I have for you! Bye!" Aya yells before rushing off at a ridiculous speed.

"Well, that was... Unpleasant. I think I should continue on the path, or maybe..."

Suddenly from one point of the sky above the misty lake, clouds of scarlet covered the sky, casting a light red shadow over the land.

"...Or maybe find out where those clouds came from."

Alex began running towards the misty lake, intent on discovering the source. He sure wished he could fly like Rumia and Aya could.

"Maybe if I get a running start, then I can fly?" Alex says before running and jumping, no luck.

"Hrm..." Alex says before giving it a few more tries.

"H-hey! It's starting to work!" Alex says before taking off.

"This is amazing! Suck on that birds, helicopters, and planes! You all aren't the only things that can fly anymore!" Alex says while flying off towards the source of the clouds.

* * *

><p>"Keine! Look!" Mokou says as she lands on the ground.<p>

"Did you br- What..." Keine says as she sees the scarlet clouds in the sky.

"Ahh, Mokou! Make sure the town is safe! Check the northern part of town, and I'll check the south!" Keine commands.

"Ok!" Mokou replies before flying off to northern human village.

"Just where the hell did these clouds come from...?"

* * *

><p>"These clouds... Now that I realize it, they are coming from that mansion I tried visiting earlier. Maybe there is something in there after all...?" Alex says, flying towards the mansion at the lake. He wondered what the clouds were for, maybe something that increases Youkai activity? Something that happens regularly? A target for a giant orbital laser of love and friendship? Most likely the first one.<p>

Now flying above the lake, Alex had noticed that the air had gotten colder for some reason. Simply thinking that it was the mist from the lake, he kept going. After a bit, the air had gotten even more colder. This was not natural, and Alex got cautious.

"Hey, human!" Yells a voice, making Alex turn around. Behind him was a girl, and she was seriously blue. She was wearing a blue dress, blue hair, blue eyes, the only other colors were her black shoes and red ribbon in the middle of her dress. She also had sharp wings, looking like large gems.

This must be a fairy, she looked half of Alex's height.

"Yes?" Alex replied.

"Whatcha doing at the lake?" She asks.

"Finding the source of these red clouds in the sky, what are you doing at the lake?"

"I live here! Whacha doing here at my home?"

"Um... Finding the source of these red clouds...?" Alex says again.

"Well, you can't do that! I'm gonna freeze you!" The fairy yells out before building up something in her hand, it was an orb of blue. She raised it in the air, and suddenly many shards of ice came from it, heading towards Alex in a shotgun type attack. Alex immediately noticed that the attack was a patterned shotgun, it was in three rows, so Alex only had to move in between two rows to avoid it.

*This must be Danmaku... How do I make my own...?* Alex thought. He tried holding out his hand, but nothing happened. He forgot he was in a battle, and got hit by an attack. It didn't actually hurt, but it was COLD. He felt some energy drain out of him, and started dodging more attacks from the fairy.

"Hey! Stand still!" The fairy yells out. Alex continues to dodge the same attack again.

*Is this it...?* Alex wondered.

"Stand still you human!" The fairy yells out, tears in her eyes. She pulled out a card from her pocket, and took a look at it for a second, and then gave a smile.

"Cold Sign, Perfect Freeze!" The fairy yells out, and immediately the card shot out massive amounts of multicolored orbs, all at varying speeds. Alex managed to dodge some, and then the orbs froze in place, startling him and almost making him hit one. The fairy then shoots out a random blue colored shotgun attack, heading towards Alex, and at the same time the frozen orbs started moving in a circle, moving towards the fairy, and revolved around her once but then expanded out again. Alex managed to dodge it, but then the fairy sends another wave of orbs. Alex kept dodging each wave of orbs, rarely getting hit.

The fairy stops sending out attacks, and pants a bit, tired from sending out so many waves.

"This is my chance to strike... How do I use that Danmaku stuff...?" Alex asks himself. He holds out his hand and tries again, and something happens. A star shaped orb appears in his hands, and starts growing to a large size.

"Whoa! This looks nice," Alex says before taking aim at the fairy, and launching the orb. It flew straight at her, and on impact, exploded into multiple stars, launching the fairy way off back to the shore and a little into the forest from which Alex came from.

*Well, that was a little overkill...*

* * *

><p>Flying in the same area the fairy was heading towards was two females, both also heading towards the source of the clouds.<p>

"Say Reimu, I wonder what kind of Youkai created these clouds?"

"Doesn't matter, whatever Youkai it is Marisa, I'm going to knock some sense into them."

Suddenly the unconscious Cirno flew right into Marisa, knocking her off her broom into a tree.

"Oh! Marisa! You ok?" Reimu asks.

"Yeah, who hit me... Cirno? HEY CIRNO!" Marisa yells at the fairy.

Cirno gives no response, signaling that she was unconscious.

"Haha, looks like Cirno finally beat you after all!" Teases Reimu.

"Shaddup! Besides, she's unconscious, and by the looks of it, someone must have hit her hard," Marisa says while floating back up.

"Well, sounds like something strong enough to send a fairy flying is defending these clouds... We should be more cautious, who knows what kind of Youkai we are dealing with?"

"Let's keep going, we are almost to the misty lake..."

* * *

><p>Landing on the same bridge as before, Alex noticed that there was someone in front of the gate this time. She was wearing green Chinese clothes, and a matching green hat with a silver star on it. She also had red hair with black ribbons. She might be the gatekeeper, but Alex didn't think so, considering that she was sleeping.<p>

Walking over to her, he taps her on the head, trying to wake her up from her slumber. She eventually stirs, and opens her eyes. Now that Alex realizes it, Gensokyo's male to female population seems a bit small.

"Eh...? OH! I'M AWAKE!" She exclaims. "Oh, it's not Sakuya-san, thank goodness. WAIT! IM SUPPOSED TO KEEP PEOPLE FROM INTRUDING!" She immediately jumps up from her chair.

"Well..." Alex says before taking a few steps back. "If you are supposed to keep people from intruding, then why take naps? I could've entered while you slept, and you would have failed your duties as the gatekeeper."

"Um... Wait, why did you wake me up?" She asks.

"Because I needed to defeat the gatekeeper before I enter the mansion? Also, it would be rather rude of me to slip in past you, as you would have failed your job, and what would your employers think?"

"Umm... Thanks? *Is this person stupid?* Well, if you want to enter the mansion, you are going to have to get through me!" She exclaims, getting in battle position.

"I expected that, shall w-" Alex was then hit in the back of the head with a broom, knocking him out to the ground.

"Oof! I think I hit him too hard!" Marisa says.

"Well, that solves one of two problems," Reimu says while looking back at the gatekeeper.

"What? You thought he was a guard?" The gatekeeper asks.

"Wait, he wasn't?" Marisa asks.

"If anything, he wanted to intrude on the mansion!"

"What? A human like this? He doesn't even look strong!" Reimu says while poking at Alex.

"Well he was apparently strong enough to go out here, ze! Ether that or he's crazy."

"Marisa, focus! We gotta beat this China girl and then beat whoever lives in the mansion!" Reimu says.

"MY NAMES NOT CHINA! ITS HONG MEILING!" The gatekeeper yells before attacking.

While Danmaku is flying all over the place, Alex managed to awaken from unconsciousness, and sneaked past the battle towards the mansion.

"I'm kind of jealous, I want one of those spell cards, maybe I'll get one soon..." Alex says while opening the doors, and quietly snuck inside.

Suddenly, he grabbed a knife that was flung towards him. It was barley an inch from stabbing him in the face.

Placing the knife on the table next to the door, Alex looked where the knife came from. He was surprised to see that nobody was there, but he felt like there was somebody in the room, watching him, telling him to turn back.

He simply shrugged it off, and started walking towards the nearest door. It was actually a bad idea, because behind the doors were stairs that caused him to fall all the way down. Once he got to the bottom, he landed on his feet gracefully after tumbling down all those steps.

"Ouch, gotta be careful..." Alex says while rubbing his elbow. There were double doors in front of him, and he opened them. Behind the doors, was a large, no, HUMONGOUS library.

"I think I'm just gonna stay here and read," Alex says before walking in.

Walking further into the library, he noticed that there was nobody else in here. For a mansion of this size, it was rather weird knowing only few people lived here. Finding a chair to read on, he pulled out a small book and pencil that he recently got, a diary. He had always carried a diary to write his days in, but it recently got filled up, so he bought a new one.

He placed the book on the table, and started writing.

Dear Diary,

Well, I guess this is a new chapter of my life? Yesterday I was transported to this mysterious land named 'Gensokyo'. I'm not sure how I got here, and I'm not sure how such a place could exist, but it does! On my first day, I met a girl named Mystia Lorelei, she had quite nice singing. She was the one to introduce me to the land, and she said that she was a Night Sparrow Youkai. Youkai are mysterious humanoid creatures, apparently some eat human flesh, and some don't. I should be careful if I want to survive. Also, there was this cart family being blocked by a wolf Youkai, who had a girl whom he was going to kill in his hands. He demanded the cart, but using live hostages for such things was unacceptable, so I managed to use a pressure pinch on him. They gave me bread and I was on my way. I also met a flesh eating Youkai named Rumia, who I managed to convince not to eat me using beef jerky.

Alex flipped to the next page, and begun writing again.

Dear Diary,

When I woke up in the morning, I was greeted by a Youkai named Aya Shameimaru, who writes for the newspaper 'Bunbunmaru'. She apparently thought I was scoop worthy, due to the fact that I was an 'outsider'. I wonder if other people have been transported here? After answering her questions, these red clouds filled the sky, and I got curious. I headed back towards the Misty Lake, the place where I originally woke up here, no, I FLEW to misty lake. It was amazing, I wonder how I did it though? Anyways, I met a fairy, who I didn't get her name, and she battled me. She used something called a 'Spell Card', and it's name was Cold Sign, Perfect Freeze, so I heard. Spell cards are apparently the way of battle here in Gensokyo, made to prevent lethal injuries. After a while, I managed to create some magic of my own! It was amazing, even though I accidentally shot her all the way back into the forest.

Alex flipped the page to the backside.

Afterwards, I crossed the bridge that led to the mansion, source of the clouds. Apparently the gatekeeper sleeps all the time, but when I woke her up to do battle, I was hit in the back of the head by a broom. I was unconscious for a bit of time, but once I regained it, I snuck past a battle in place. I didn't see who was battling, but I'm pretty sure the gatekeeper was in it. I snuck inside the building, and immediately was met with a flying knife. I catched it and put it on the table, and decided to go to the nearest door, wanting to get out of the room away from whoever threw the knife. Upon opening the door, I tumbled down some stairs, and at the bottom was another door. I opened it, and was met with a HUGE library. I wonder how could have built such an amazing thing? I might come back later to see if it has any books I can read (If the library's owner let's me). Maybe I can ask the owner if I check out one and return it later? If not then I can happily read the books in here. Does Gensokyo have the same library system as the outside world? I should probably go find out what these clouds are coming from now, are they natural?

Alex finished writing, placed his book back in his bag. After doing so, Alex stood up, and turned around, and jolted backwards when he saw that someone was staring over his shoulder the entire time.


	3. Chapter 3- Star and Blood Skies (Part 2)

Jumping to the other side of the table in surprise, Alex wondered how the woman could have sneaked up on him. Calming down, Alex was able to get a look at her, she had long purple hair, with a blue and red ribbon on two front hair strands. She was wearing purple pajamas, and a purple mob cap with a star, and a moon on it.

"Were you spying on me...?" Alex asks.

"Well, if anything, you came into my library without my permission," She replies.

"Oh, I'm sorry then. I was simply trying to find out what's the deal with those clouds, I was wondering if they were natural in Gensokyo or not, I just-" "Yeah, I saw you write it down in that book."

"Jeez..."

"Anyways, no, those clouds are not natural, they were created by my friend Remilia, she is a vampire, and she hates the sun, so she created these clouds so that she can go out anytime she wishes."

"...Can't she just use a parasol...?"

"...She tends to be a little destructive sometimes."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"Hey Mairsa, that guy is gone!"<p>

"Yeah! I noticed that too, ze. You think he went inside?"

"That would be incredibly stupid of him... Oh crap! Hurry before he gets himself killed!" Reimu says before immediately rushing towards the front door with Marisa following.

* * *

><p>"Patchy! Patchy!" Yells someone as she opens the library doors, the sound echoing through the library.<p>

"Oh no... Flandre..." The woman says.

"I can smell a human! Is there a human in here? I'm hungry!" She yells while turning around the corner, seeing Alex and Patche.

Alex takes a look at her. She is wearing a red dress, red mob cap with a side ponytail, and the thing that Alex notices last is her wings, they seem to be branches with crystals growing on them.

"Hi!" Flandre says as she walks up to Alex.

"Um... Hi?" Alex replies.

"Can I have some blood?"

"Um, what?" Alex asks, looking at Patchy.

"Flandre is Remilia's younger sister, also a vampire..."

"Oh, um? Will I turn into a vampire as well?"

"That's a fake myth, but if you don't give her some blood, then worse things will happen..."

"Well, ok then! You can have some *chomp* -blood." Flandre had grabbed and bit Alex's finger, sucking whatever blood came out of it. It stung a bit at first, but Alex got used to it.

She released Alex's hands after a bit, and gave a big smile.

"Your blood is tasty! I gotta share some with onee-sama!" Flandre says while dragging Alex off with unnatural strength.

"Um, bye!" Alex yells to Patchy.

"He's doomed..."

* * *

><p>"The mansion is really big because of Sakuya's watch thingy, so it's gonna take a bit to get to onee-sama. What's your name mister?" Flandre asks.<p>

"Alexander Mauren, or Alex for short..." Alex was glad that Flandre was flying, because Alex could float midair and not be hanged by gravity and dragged on the ground.

"My name is Flandre! Um, call me Flan!" She says.

"Uuuu, so much for just finding out about those clouds and leaving..." Alex mumbles to himself. Flan suddenly stops, nearly launching Alex forward from the inertia, but saved by Flandre's grip.

"Flandre, what are you doing here with a human?" Asks a woman who Alex couldn't see.

"Oh! Sakuya! I found this human, his name is Alex, in the library with Patchy, and I was hungry so I asked for some blood and he allowed me to have some, and it tasted really good so I wanted to share it with Onee-sama!" Flandre replies.

"And all I wanted to do was find out what the heck those clouds were then leave..." Alex whines.

Alex spins around and finally sees this Sakuya woman. She is wearing a complete maids outfit, and is holding knives in her hand. She also has a pocket watch in her other hand.

"You were the one who threw the knife...?"

"And I'm surprised you catched it, where did you learn to do that?" She asks.

"Well, back when I was married, I had to learn a lot of things in order to survive..."

"Wait, you were married once? What happened to it?" Sakuya asks.

"Long story that I'd rather not talk about."

"Sakuya? Can I take Alex to onee-sama?"

"Hold on..." Sakuya says before clicking on her watch and disappearing.

"Where did she go?" Alex asks.

"Oh, she's gonna be right back Alex-sama. Hey, will you play with me later?" Flandre asks.

"Sure."

"Yeay!" Flandre exclaims while nearly dropping Alex.

Sakuya appears one again in an instant.

"Yes, you have permission to bring... What's your name?"

"Alexander Mauren, or Alex for short."

"You have permission to bring Alex to Ojou-sama."

"Hooray! Let's go Alex-sama!" Flandre says before taking off again.

"Oh boy..." Alex mumbles.

* * *

><p>Barging into the library, Marisa takes a look around. The sheer amount of books here amaze her.<p>

"Wow! I think I gotta return here and borrow some of these books, ze!"

"Please do not take the books," says Patchouli as she floats down from above.

"Don't worry, I'm just borrowing them until I die. Hey, did you see a guy around here, has a scarf with stars on them?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because he's a human, duh. We can't have him dying, right?"

*Humph, at least he has the decency to ask if he could borrow books... Even if I couldn't reply...* Patchouli thinks.

"Well, he's somewhere else, and I'm not telling."

"How about a duel? If I defeat ya, then you have to tell me where he's at!"

"Foolish human, you couldn't expect to defeat a Youkai magician like me!"

"Bring it!" Marisa says while pulling out a hexagonal box from her hat.

"I most certainly will..."

* * *

><p>After being pulled along for so long, Flandre finally gets to the location of Remilia. She opens the doors and flies slowly inside, making sure not to hit Alex on the doors. After closing the doors Flandre flew to the other side of the room. It had lots of pillars on the sides, each symmetrical to a pillar on the other sides. At the end of the room, there was a red and gold throne chair.<p>

"Onee-sama? Where are youuu~" Flandre says.

"Up here Flan..." Replies a voice. Above them is a girl, about Flandre's height. She is wearing a pink dress, pink mob cap on her blue hair, and has bat wings.

"I brought a human! His blood is tasty! I wanna share some with you!" Flandre says.

"Oh really? If you say so Flan," she says while floating down to Alex's level.

"He also is gonna play with me later, so don't drink too much!" Flandre exclaims.

"Hellooooooo," Alex says while waving.

"Human, did you infiltrate my mansion to try and stop the scarlet mist?" She asks.

"Not really, I'm an outsider that came here recently, all I wanted to do is see what the clouds were and if they were natural or not. Besides, the only thing I can really do is shoot stars and fly, I don't have one of those 'Spell Cards' that everybody apparently has, I would most likely get beat. Although, that witch and red girl I saw earlier looks like they are trying to get rid of the clouds."

"I see... Well, may I see your hand?" She asks.

"Oh? Ok, I don't see *chomp* Oh ok."

Alex really preferred that the vampire sisters didn't bite his index finger, but he said nothing about it, as he didn't want to die.

"Mmm... You are right Flan! This boys blood is indeed tasty..."

"I told you onee-sama!" Flandre replies.

"Hrm, I was going to kill you at first..." The vampire says. "...But I guess you can live. My name is Remilia Scarlet, mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Please do tell me your name."

"Alexander Mauren, or Alex for shor-" He was interrupted by the doors to the room slamming open.

"Get the hell away from that Human! You lay a scratch on him and I'll exterminate you!" Yells Reimu as she walks into the room, Marisa following.

"We have defeated all your buddies! Stop the mist and hand over the man before I spark ya!" Marisa says while aiming a hexagonal box at the group.

"Marisa! If you use the spark here, then the man will get hit!" Reimu tells.

"Shush Reimu, it's non lethal, remember?"

"That doesn't mean I want to get hit by whatever a spark is."

Remilia quietly whispered something to Flandre while the two were distracted. Flandre nodded, and grabbed Alex again, and quickly flew off right past Marisa, and flew out the door.

"Reimu, I'll get the boy, you stop this Mist!" Marisa says before getting on her broom and chasing after Flandre and Alex.

"Why is it me that has to deal with these things... Hey! Vampire brat! Stop this mist before I beat ya down!" Reimu says while pointing her Gohei at Remilia.

"Don't call me a vampire brat! I am Remilia Scarlet, descendant of Vlad Tupes himself! Prepare to die!" Remilia says while immediately flying upwards and out of the room through a window into the night sky. Reimu used her float ability and flew out the window as well, and a scarlet red moon was visible in the sky.

Reimu saw Remilia, wings spread greatly. She had a spear in her hand, her favorite and trusty spear at that, Gungnir.

"Spear the Gungnir."

* * *

><p>After being chased for a while, Flandre had gotten tired, so she managed to shake off Marisa. Alex and Flandre had hidden behind a pole, and waited for Marisa to leave the hall before speaking.<p>

"For someone who's supposed to save me, she isn't doing a very good job at it. I mean she hit me like 26 times with bullets..." Alex says while rubbing his back.

"Don't worry Alex-sama, Patchy knows a spell that can heal you!"

"That would be nice Flan... Could you please let go of my shirt? You have been holding onto it ever since you pulled me away from the library," Alex asks.

"Nope!"

Alex gave a sigh before looking out the nearest window. He noticed that the 'mist' was gone, revealing the night sky and the moon.

"Ooohhhh Flaaaaannn~" Yells out Remilia.

"He better be intact, or that other ones getting-" "Yeah yeah, I know," Remilia interrupts.

"If anything, I needed to be saved from that witch lady, she's a bit crazy with her aiming," Alex says, making the two turn towards their direction.

"Oh? You are safe, thank goodness. I'm gonna take you back to my shrine for now, I'm going to ask you a few questions about who the hell you are, running into danger like that! Like, who the heck runs into a mansion filled with Youkai!" Reimu exclaims.

Alex gave a small chuckle, and saw something out of the corner of his eyes. It was the witch, and she was flying away from something while holding a bag filled with something. She was heading towards his direction, and Alex could see that the bag was filled with books, most likely stolen, and she was being chased by Patchy. Marisa still thought Alex needed saving, so she grabbed Alex from Flandre's grip while still being chased.

"Haha! Objective achieved!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Oh boy..." Alex moaned. He was thrown behind Marisa's back, sitting on the broom.

"How do you fly this broom?" Alex asked.

"Easy! Just guide it while putting magic into it! Why do you-" Alex proceeded to use a pressure pinch, knocking Marisa out and then safely landing on the floor.

"Jeez, can I not be grabbed by anything else today...?" Alex says while standing up, and slinging the witch on his back as well as the book bag and broom.

"Thank you for stopping her, I'd rather not have my books stolen..." Patchy says while landing next to Alex.

"No problemo!" Alex replies with a smile.

"Whoa! Alex-sama beat the thief! He's really strong!" Flandre says while catching up to them alongside Remilia and Reimu.

"Yeah, how did you knock her out instantaneously like that?" Reimu asks.

"Like this..." Alex says while reaching for his neck with a hand, and pressure pinching himself, knocking himself out to the ground along with Marisa and the other things.

"Umm..." Reimu sweatdrops.

"Sakuya!" Remilia calls out.

"Yes Ooju-sama?" Sakuya says while instantly appearing.

"Please take Alex here and bring him to the shrine with the red white here here, same with that witch."

Sakuya nods and walks over to Marisa and Alex, picking them both up.

"Alright, foll-" Reimu suddenly appeared at the shrine, Marisa and Alex both tucked into a futon in the living room.

"I hate that time stopping of hers..."

* * *

><p>Awakening in the morning, Alex got out of his futon, and noticed that he was somewhere else now. He was in a room, a table in the middle, sitting there and talking was the witch and woman from before.<p>

"...Once he gets up, I'm gonna learn how he knocked me out with a stupid pinch! It's gonna help me out in the future!" Marisa exclaims.

"Like I'd help you with stealing..." Alex says as he gets up from his futon.

"I'll get the information out of you somehow..." Marisa replies.

"Hmm... Where is this?" Alex asks.

"You are at the Hakurei Shrine, my name is Reimu Hakurei, manager of the border between the outside world and Gensokyo and also the shrine maiden here..."

"...And I'm Marisa Kirisame, the ordinary witch!" Marisa exclaims.

"Stop yelling!" Reimu says while smacking Marisa in the head with her Gohei.

Alex watched as the two fought for a few minutes, before Marisa got up and left, saying that she's gonna go get some books or something like that.

"So..." Reimu says while turning to Alex. "Where did you come from?" She asks.

"From the outside world so I was told."

"Hrmmm... How did you get here? Strange lady with a parasol, and fell through a gap with tons of eyes?"

"No, I'm not sure how I got here really. All I remember was seeing a fox and cat and I gave them some food and my jacket, and when I woke up in the morning I was at the shores of the lake."

*Goddamnit Yukari...* "Well, I might as well ask you, but- Oh wait, you are an outsider! I doubt that you would know how to use Danmaku..."

"Oh? I actually can use it, I think..." Alex says while creating a stationary star bullet.

"What? How do you know how to do that? Is it because of that scarf?" Reimu asks, looking at the scarf Alex is wearing.

"This? No, it was something given to me by my grandmother, she used to sew."

"Used to? What does she do now?"

"..." Alex just looks away, and Reimu immediately changes the topic.

"Aaahhh, um, so..." Alex turn back. "I'm gonna take you back to the outside world soon, I'm guessing that your family would want to know where you have been, and if you have a wife and children, they would be missing you as well!"

"..." Alex gets up and starts walking out of the shrine.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Reimu asks.

"...Reimu," Alex starts.

"Yes?"

"My family is dead or has left me alone, my wife betrayed me and ended our marrage, took away everything, including the chance to be there for the birth of my daughter. I don't think I want to stay in the outside world any longer," Alex says before starting to close the door.

"Oh yeah, please don't share that information, I'm only sharing it with you because I needed to let it out, ya know?" Alex says before closing the shrine door, leaving a pale faced Reimu all alone. Suddenly she remembers something.

Flashback

"Hey Reimu..." Says a woman.

"Yeah Yukari?"

"I've been watching this man for a while now, and I've decided to bring him here to Gensokyo."

"What!? Don't do that!"

"Hold on Reimu, I'm bringing him here because he literally has no life in the outside world anymore, no family, no job, homeless on the streets. I've decided to give him a second chance, or so they call it."

"Well, I never knew you could be so nice, or is this a plan of yours?"

"I have standards too Reimu."

Flashback End

"...So this is the man she was talking about, what's his name again...? That vampire brat said it was Alexander Moorin... Muren... Mauren! Yeah, Alexander Mauren, or Alex for short. Yeah..."


	4. Chapter 4- Star and Incidental Hopes

Sorry for posting this chapter a little late, Binding of Isaac and Osu! Took over my life momentarily.

* * *

><p>Alex walked away from the Hakurei Shrine, a little shaken from the reveal. He eventually got to a fork in the road, left heading towards the misty lake, and right heading towards the human village. He failed to notice the newspaper heading right towards his head.<p>

"Ow! What the... Hey, it's that girls newspaper, Aya I think...? I wonder if she butchered any details about the interview..." Alex says while opening it up to the interview.

"Meh, too tired to check this out," Alex says while stowing the paper into his backpack.

"Hey Alex!" Yells Reimu as she runs up to him.

"Yes?" Alex asks.

"You should come back to the shrine tonight, there's going to be a incident afterparty, and you should come. That's all I needed to tell you..." Reimu says before turning around and heading back up to the shrine.

"Well, it's around 12:00 I guess. Maybe I should go check out that sunflower garden I saw, and then come back..." Alex questions.

"Hmm? Sunflower Garden? What could you possibly want to go there for?" Says a woman as she walks up to the fork. She is carrying a parasol,, shading her green hair covered head, and is wearing a checkered red dress with a long white sleeved shirt.

"Well, I used to grow sunflowers, it ran in the family. Unfortunately, after my marriage ended, I had to quit..."

"Really? Why did you quit?"

"My wife... She, well, took all my belongings, and kicked me out of the house, the very next day, I saw that the sunflowers I had grown as well were destroyed..." Alex says while giving a sigh.

"I see..." The woman says before walking past him and heading off down the path.

Alex looks back at the woman one more time, and then heads up into the air, looking for the garden. He was instead pulled back by a hand.

"Hey! Hey!" Yells Rumia.

"Oh? Hello Rumia," Alex replies.

"Hey, can you make me that beef jerky stuff again? I brought you a lamprey for it!" Rumia says while showing Alex the lamprey in a sealed bag in her other hand.

"Um, I guess I can make fish jerky? I need a grill to do so, so where can I find one?" Alex asks.

"Oh! There's one where I got this from, do you know a place called Mystia's Grilled Lamprey stand?" Rumia replies.

"Mystia? Yeah, I met her on my first day here. I don't remember where it's at though..."

"Well, follow me!" Rumia exclaims while grabbing Alex's hand with her free hand, and flying off into the forest towards the lamprey stand.

"Here we go again..."

* * *

><p>"Keine, where are we going again?"<p>

"I heard that the man is at the Hakurei Shrine, and I want to talk with him."

"But Keine, if he moves around so much like it said so in that newspaper, I doubt he's still at the shrine."

"We can try Mokou."

"Can we at least get some Lamprey?"

"When did you ever want to eat food?"

"Because I haven't eaten in a week, it's starting to get annoying."

"Now that I realize it, I'm hungry as well... Haha."

* * *

><p>Finally getting to the Lamprey stand, Alex was let go and hit his head on the ground.<p>

After getting up, Alex sat in front of the stand alongside Rumia, and noticed that Mystia wasn't there. There was a sign saying "Closed, off to get more Lamprey!".

"Well Rumia, we can't do anything until Mystia gets back," Alex says while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh..." Rumia says while slumping down.

"Say Alex, why do you wear that scarf all the time?" Rumia asks.

"Because it was given to me by grandmother," Alex replies while stretching.

"Hrmmmm..." Rumia says while staring at Alex.

"Why are you staring at me like that...?"

"Do you have spell cards?" Rumia asks.

"Unfortunately no. Did you want to battle me?"

"Yeah! To pass the time until Mystia gets back."

"I can shoot bullets though, star shaped ones."

"Is that so...?"

"Yeah, I can shoot a stream, or charge one up for a large bullet. I managed to discover it yesterday fortunately, because some ice fairy challenged me to a battle."

"You mean Cirno? She's a friend. She challenges everyone she comes across when at the lake. Did you win?"

"I guess so, I blasted her pretty far with a charged shot, although I think I might have overdone it."

"Don't worry, fairies can regenerate if killed."

"They can? That's interesting..."

"Yeah..."

Silence again.

It lasted that way for a bit until footsteps were heard behind them. It was Keine and Mokou.

"Mystia?" Rumia says while turning around. Alex actually fell asleep during the silence.

"Oh, hello Rumia. What are you doing here?" Keine asks.

"Waiting for Mystia to get back..." Rumia replies while slumping her head down.

"Hey... Who's that sleeping person?" Mokou asks.

"Oh? That's Alex... He's the one who got me beef jerky in the first place," Rumia replies.

"Wait... He's the person we are looking for!" Keine exclaims.

"Don't you mean YOU were looking for?" Mokou replies.

"Shush Mokou..." Keine says while sitting down next to Alex, Mokou following.

"Hey Alex, wake uuuup, you have visitooors," Rumia says before shaking Alex until he opens his eyes.

"Rumia stooooop that," Alex says while stretching and looking at Rumia, who points behind him, causing him to turn the other way, and he sees Keine and Mokou.

"Oh... Hello..." Alex says while yawning.

"You are Alexander Mauren right?" Keine asks.

"The one and only... Whatcha need?" Alex replies.

"I want to know why you did that," Keine asks.

"Did what...?"

"Be so damn reckless!" Keine snaps back.

"What do you mean?" Alex asks.

"One, stay outside of protection in Gensokyo over a night! You could have gotten killed!" Keine replies.

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid of me actually..."

"Two, facing that wolf Youkai on your own! How did you even manage to do that anyways?"

"Pressure pinch... Not telling how I do it though. It's a secret."

Keine just gives a sigh and puts her hands on Alex's shoulders, and pulls her head back, Alex knew what was about to happen right then, and did nothing, and bam. Keine gave Alex a headbutt. Alex felt nothing.

"W-what?! How did you do that?!" Mokou asks.

"Training... *Delayed reactions because of that surgery I had once...*"

"Just who are you...?" Keine asks.

"Just a random guy..."

Keine just sighed and got up and started heading back to the human village, dragging Mokou with her

"I guess I'll just go to my own stand..." Mokou huffs.

Eventually Alex got tired of waiting, and gave instructions to Rumia so that Mystia could make some jerky for her, and then left towards the Hakurei Shrine, the sun starting to set in the distance. The garden will have to wait till tomorrow.

The delayed reaction indeed came, and Alex took a while to recover.

* * *

><p>Walking up the steps of the Hakurei Shrine, Alex felt like something was watching him. It was probably some Youkai or animal, but Alex ignored the feeling and kept walking. He didn't mind the many steps, considering that he has walked many places on foot in the outside world after the incident. After 30 minutes of walking up steps, he managed to get to the top. There was nobody outside it seemed, but the door was opened and some commotion was going on inside. He walked over to the door and then met face first to the floor before saying hello.<p>

"Marisa! You trampled over him!" Reimu exclaims.

"Whoops! Guess I should have watched out..." Marisa says before taking a gohei to the head. Alex gets up and see that only him, Marisa, and Reimu was at the shrine currently. Must have gotten here early.

"Hello Reimu, Marisa..." Alex says while stretching.

"Here for the after incident party eh?" Marisa asks while sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, it's better than just adventuring around with the possible risk of death," Alex replies while sitting down on another spot at the table.

"Hey Reimu, do you have any sake?" Marisa asks.

"No, but those mansion people are supposed to bring Sake, apparently they have lots of it," Reimu says while also sitting down.

"Ugh, I don't wanna wait..." Marisa mumbles.

"Wait, do you have anything in that backpack of yours Alex?" Marisa asks.

"I only have water, first aid kit, bread, and two books."

"That's not helpful..." Marisa groans.

"Just have patience Marisa," Reimu says while polishing her gohei.

The next minute was spent in silence. Eventually footsteps were heard, and walking towards the shrine was Remilia, Sakuya, and Meiling. Meiling was carrying two large jugs, most likely the sake.

"About time you all showed up..." Marisa says.

Remilia just gives a glare at Marisa as everybody walks in and sits at the table.

For some unknown reason, everybody in the room is silent and staring at each other.

"...Anyone wanna have a battle?" Marisa asks.

"Not at the shrine Marisa..." Reimu replies.

"Boring..."

"Say Alex... You are from the outside world right?" Remilia asks.

"Yes, any info you need?" Alex replies.

"What does the outside world know about vampires?" Remilia asks.

"Umm... Vampires to the outside world are mythological creatures that suck blood from the victims neck, turning the victim into a vampire while also feeding..." Alex replies.

"Not necessarily true, we can still suck blood from a humans neck without turning them into a vampire..."

"Also, vampires can turn into a bat... They also have the weaknesses of a Wooden Stake, Water, Garlic, and Sunlight..."

"Ugh... The garlic was only that one vampire, it was just an allergic reaction that killed him..." Remilia scoffs.

"That's pretty much everything I know about what the outside world knows, there's most likely someone else out there that knows more than me," Alex finishes.

"Interesting..." Remilia says.

"Could someone pour out the sake...?" Reimu mumbles.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere else, across a border...<p>

Leah Sueria, age of 4, was sitting alone in the corner of the room, staring outside the window, watching the ground get pelted by raindrops. There were other children here, as this was an 'Adoption Center', that's what the lady told her. Apparently mom did some bad things, the reason why she's here. She was told that she was gonna be put into a new family, and that someone was going to pick her up today.

"Leah, your new caretaker has arrived," Said a woman as she taps her shoulder. Leah turns around and gets up, following the woman. After walking through a small hallway, she overheard some talking.

"...And if you could sign this paper, then you should be all good to go," A woman sitting at the desk said.

"Wonderful..." Replies the other woman as she signs the paper.

Leah was nervous, was this the person who was going to adopt her?

"Leah, this is the woman who's going to be taking care of you from now on..." The person she was following says, getting the attention of the woman.

She gave a smile while crouching down to Leah's level.

"Hello!" She says.

"Um... Hi..." Leah replies nervously.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"L-Leah..."

"That's a wonderful name, my name is Yukari Yakumo."

* * *

><p>They should have more Binding of Isaac beat maps on Osu.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5- Star and Wolves

It was morning in a rainy Gensokyo. Everybody at the party was asleep, almost everybody fell asleep from being drunk. Marisa had left in the middle of the party, hitting 7 trees while trying to take off, saying that she was gonna go somewhere and 'shooot sumon weth a mustard spurk'. Alex had woken up first, and got over his hangover really quickly. He noticed Reimu was starting to get up as well.

"Damn, that was some party, even with only 6 people..." Reimu mutters.

"Yeah, remember when Remilia told Sakuya to drink as much as she could out of the gourd? She's gonna have a killer hangover when she wakes up," Alex says with a chuckle.

"That was hilarious, I can't believe that she actually did that..." Reimu says while giving a chuckle.

Meiling starts stirring, waking up.

"Ugh... Is it morning...?" Meiling asks.

"Yeah, raining as well," Alex replies.

"Oh... Crud, mistress is stuck here until the rain stops..." Meiling mumbles before moving over to Remilia and shaking her a little.

"Mistress, it's morning..." Meiling tries waking her up, but failed.

"Tadaaaah..." Alex exclaims as he pulls out an umbrella from his bag, getting Meiling's attention.

"Eh? An umbrella?"

"Yeah, Remilia can't be in water right? Just use this and shield her from the rain," Alex says.

"Oh! Sakuya can do that, hey Sakuya!" Meiling calls out to Sakuya.

"I don't think she's going to wake up for a while, remember that she drank all that sake?" Alex replies.

"But I can't carry the umbrella and both at the same time though..." Meiling says.

"Hrm... I can just carry Remilia then, and you can carry Sakuya," Alex suggests.

"Are you sure...?" Meiling asks.

"Yes I'm sure," Alex says as nhe lifts Remilia onto his back, and picked up the umbrella in a way where it covered Remilia completely.

"If you are sure, then let's go," Meiling says as she picks up Sakuya.

"Wait, where did Reimu go...?" Alex asks, noticing that Reimu left the room.

"I dunno, maybe she went to get more sleep. Let's go before we wake her up, who knows what will happen..." Meiling shudders before walking out the shrine door.

"I agree..." Alex says while following.

Reimu walks into the room, bringing tea. She gives a sigh, seeing that everybody left the shrine already, and just sits down and enjoys the extra tea.

* * *

>Leah had woken up in the morning, in the room she is living in. Even though the room was the same as before, it felt like she was in an entirely different place. She got up and dressed herself in a striped yellow dress that was in the closet, and headed out of the room, and in the living room, there was a sight she thought she would never see.<p><p>

Leah was told once that 'Silly things like animal people don't exist', but in front of her was a woman, about as tall as Yukari was, wearing a mob cap with two extended parts for ears, and the most eye catching thing was her 9 fox tails behind her.

"Leah? Leeeeahhh..." Yukari called out.

"Oh!" Leah jumps back to reality, amazed by the fact that such a person exists.

"Leah, this is familiar, Ran. Ran, this is my new adopted daughter, Leah," Yukari introduced each other.

"Yukari-sama, out of all the things you do, I never expected you to do this..." Ran replies.

"Don't worry Ran..." Yukari says before whispering something to her.

Ran just gives a nod, and turns to Leah.

"Well, hello Leah," Ran says.

"Um... Hi..." Leah replies, focused on Rans tails.

"Say Ran, where's Chen?" Yukari asks.

"Chen is currently resting now, shall I get her?" Ran replies.

"Yes, if Leah is to be staying here, then she should at least meet everybody that lives here, right?"

Leah was seriously focused on Ran, those tails looked seriously fluffy.

* * *

>"Hey Alex, you still owe me that battle, ya know," Meiling says.<p><p>

"I guess I do, but maybe tomorrow? I'd rather go visit that library again, it's truly a place I must visit again," Alex replies.

"That's fine with me. Really li... Mistress?" Meiling says.

Alex felt moving behind him, and turned around to see that Remilia was waking up.

"Uuu... What the heck happened..." Remilia asks.

"You got really drunk and crashed," Alex replies.

"Oh...? You are carrying me?" Remilia asks.

"Yeah, Me-" "So that's your plan to get me huh?" Remilia says.

"What?"

"You carried me off without anybody else noticing, and you are going to take me somewhere secret and scavenge my body!"

"What...?"

"Even someone like you couldn't handle the beauty of the Scarlet Devil, ufufufu..." Remilia says while wrapping her arms around Alex's neck.

"Milady, he's carrying you back to the mansion because he's holding the umbrella protecting you from the rain," Meiling replies.

"Oh?" Remilia says while looking around, and saw the rain and the umbrella, also Meiling carrying Sakuya.

"What happened to Sakuya?" Remilia asks.

"While you were drunk you ordered her to drink an entire gourd of sake, and now she's completely out."

"She actually did it? Shows just how loyal she in, even when I'm completely drunk..." Remilia mumbles.

"Now that you are awake, do you want to walk on your own?" Alex asks.

"No."

"Alrighty then..." Alex replies.

"Besides, I'm hungry..." Remilia says.

"Hungry...? Oh! You want some of my blood again? Just don't tak- *bite* -e too much blood..."

* * *

>"...I didn't expect you to go THIS far..." Muttered Reimu. On the other side of the room was Yukari, alongside Leah, whom was watching the Miko from behind Yukari.<p><p>

"Well, I gotta fulfill that promise I made..." Yukari mutters.

"What promise? I'm surprised you, out of all the people I know, would make a promise," Reimu says.

"Nothing. Anyways, keep watch of her while I do some things," Yukari says before disappearing in a gap, leaving Leah behind.

"...She's kinda scary..." Leah whispers after a few moments.

"She's more of an annoyance..." Reimu grumbles.

* * *

>"Dang it, you broke my umbrella! Now I gotta get a new one!" Alex says before jumping out of the way of a punch aimed for his head.<p><p>

"Shut up! I'm gonna kill ya!" The attacker yells. It's the wolf man from two days ago, angry and wanting revenge.

"I really gotta teach you a lesson for breaking my umbrella," Alex says before launching stars at the wolf, who dodged and countered with Danmaku of his own.

Alex nimbly dodged the spread of bullets before landing a kick on the wolfs head, sending him back a few feet.

After regaining his balance, the wolf launched himself at Alex with a punch. Unfortunately for him Alex grabbed his wrist and flung him over, slamming him into the ground.

Alex jumped a few feet back and started charging up a large star, but before he could launch it, the wolf jumped up into the air over the star. Alex expected that. He shot the star at the ground, causing a blast to be made that launched him upwards, whilst damaging the wolf in the explosion. Alex could just fly and defeat the attacker from the air, but what fun would that be?

Landing on the ground, Alex watched as the wolf struggled to get up. He should have been more cautious though, as the wolf launched itself in a feral position towards him, claws extended. Alex barley managed to jump out of the way, unfortunately getting slashed on his lower torso.

"Damn... I thought Spellcard battles weren't supposed to be lethal..." Alex muttered while grabbing his bleeding side.

"Dumb human! Nether of us have declared this to be a Spellcard battle!" The wolf replies.

Shit.

Alex grunted, the blood from his torso dripping on the ground.

The wolf laughed before immediately dashing right at Alex with a punch. Alex tried flying upwards to avoid, but for some reason, he couldn't.

Double shit.

Alex felt the impact of the wolfs fist on his stomach, and got launched backwards into a tree. Slumping to the ground in pain, Alex put both hands behind his back.

"Ha! This is gonna be good!" The wolf says before starting to walk over to Alex.

*Cmon...* Alex says. Two charged shots slowly forming behind his back.

"Stupid outsider, messing around with Youkai isn't smart!"

*Almost...*

"Any last words, ya fool?"

"Yeah..."

"Speak em then!"

"You lose."

Alex immediately blasted one shot behind him, launching him straight into the air along with the wolf, and then midair launched the second shot right at the wolf. The wolf could only watch in shock as the star came right at him, no chance to block or dodge.

The blast of the explosion blew them both back, the wolf right into a branch, stabbing him right in the heart from the force.

"I just killed a Youkai..." Alex mutters before hitting a tree, knocking him out from the pain combined with the blood loss.

* * *

>"...And those are the spell card rules," Reimu finishes.<p><p>

"Umm..." Leah mutters. Most of what Reimu said made no sense, or she didn't understand it.

"Fine, let me simplify it. Basically, a spell card battle is when two or more people fight using Danmaku, the magic located here. It is used to make incidents, the major problems here, as non-dangerous as possible. It is automatically enforced when an incident starts, and protects those involved with it. Outside of an incident, the rules appear when a Spellcard battle is declared. Otherwise, someone could get really hurt. Is that a good enough explanation?" Reimu finishes.

"Yeah..." Leah says.

"Unfortunately for you, you have to wait till you are older before you could possibly make a Spellcard. It's not easy for humans ether, and you have to train really hard if you wanna make one."

"Aww, I really wanna make one..." Leah mumbles before slumping on the table with a pouty face.

"Patience, young one..."

*I sound old saying that.*

* * *

>Alex felt like hell. He woke up somewhere unknown, not sure who brought him here. Whoever brought him here wasn't a bad person at least. His torso was wrapped up, and felt much better than it did earlier.<p><p>

He heard the door to the room open, and Alex turned to it.

"You're awake now, that's good."

* * *

>I am terribly sorry for taking so long to update, it's just that focusing so much on one thing is just like inflating a balloon with too much air. Anyways, sorry for the huge delay, and see you all next time.<p><p> 


	6. Chapter 6- Star and Healing

"So what you are telling me is that some woman adopted my daughter while I was in jail, and is now you can't find that woman? Ugh, please call me back later..." A person says before throwing her phone across the room.

"How could this week get any more worse?! First, I was wrongly accused of some crime, then she gets adopted by some random stranger, and now they can't find the woman so Leah could get back into my custody! Damnit! She didn't even meet you yet!"

"Calm down babe, we will find her eventually..." Says someone else.

"I bet this was all revenge, from that bastard of a man!"

"I doubt that, we stole all his money and belongings, how could he do such a thing?"

Suddenly, the doors slam shut, and the windows follow.

"Eh?! Who's there?" The man says while reaching for a pistol on the stand. Before he could do so, something swallowed it from below, and the man moves back, startled.

"What the hell..."

"I always despised humans like you," a new voice appears.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" The woman exclaims.

"You all think that you are so good and sneaky."

"The doors wont budge...!"

"That girl named Leah? She's in my care now, away from you disgusting scum."

"What?!"

"That man named Alexander Mauren? I saved him from the streets, and now he is in my lands, roaming freely."

"I kne- AAAAAHHHH!" The woman says, seeing that suddenly her companion was gone. In his place was blood, covering the floor.

"Normally, you would be safe, still having Leah, your friend here still alive, Alexander Mauren still on the streets. Unfortunately for you, I made a promise to an ancestor of his, and I shall fulfill it. Goodbye, you human scum."

* * *

><p>At the doorway was-<p>

*Was that screaming I just heard now?*

-Aya herself. She must have saved him after he fell unconscious.

"You took quite a beating, and nearly died. Thank goodness I found you before that happened."

"Thanks Aya, I owe you one... What happened to the wolf guy?"

"Ah, the funny thing is, is that who you defeated was a rouge Wolf Tengu who managed to escape justice! You managed to defeat him, and he was taken back to our territory and most likely will be executed."

"He didn't die? He got stabbed through the heart..."

"It takes much more than a heart stab to kill a Youkai."

"Oh... Anyways, what did you mean by rouge Wolf Tengu?"

"Ah, you see, it started a while back. The Wolf Tengu you fought is named Dedfus, and he used to be well known throughout Youkai Mountain for being a great person, doing various deeds for those who live here. Some day, for some unknown reason, he killed an entire house and family of Crow and Wolf Tengu, and charged right towards Lord Tenma herself, but was defeated in an instant by her power. He was put in jail, and was sentenced to be executed, but he somehow managed to escape, and then eventually you got him."

"Really? Good job me."

"Anyways, why I'm here, it's cause I'm gonna do an interview on you again before any other newspaper gets ya!"

"Fine, fine, it's not like they know anyways... Before we start, how long was I asleep anyways?"

"Almost a whole day, now first question..."

*When did she take out that notepad...?*

* * *

><p>"She's so cute!" Exclaims someone.<p>

"Agh... Strong..." Leah mumbles.

"Yuyuko, please don't crush her," Yukari says.

"I'm sorry! It's just that she's so cute! Just like Youmu!" Yuyuko exclaims before letting Leah go. Yuyuko wears a light blue dress that goes down just below her knees, along with a blue mobcap with a peculiar triangle with a swirl on it. Below the cap is long light pink hair.

"Who are you?" Yuyuko asked Leah while dropping down to her level face-to-face.

"I-I'm Leah..." Leah replies back, still getting some breath back.

"Adorable..." Yuyuko whispers to herself.

"Oh yeah! My name is Yuyuko Saigyouji! I am the lady that rules over the Netherworld!" Yuyuko exclaims.

"Netherworld...?" Leah asks.

"It's where some people go after they... Um... They leave Gensokyo!" Yuyuko replies.

"Oh... This place is really weird! I only thought there was my place, but then Yookaree... Yukari? Yes! Yeah, then Yukari opens up this weird thing, she called it a gap! There were big eyes in it, and it was really dark! It was actually a portal though! Can you believe it? I walked through it, and it took me to what she calls Genesookyou, which is her home, and there was things like fairies and stuff, and even met big sister Ran, and she has tails! They were super fluffy! Also, I met my other big sister, she's named Chen! She's really cool, and can climb trees and fly like a bird, and also..."

"Yuyuko, I'm back from the village," announced someone new, breaking Leah from her talking. She wore a dark green dress, and on her back was a sheathed sword, and her hair was white with a ribbon on it, and floating around her was a white orb, something Leah was interested in.

"Yeay! Youmu brought snacks! Oh yeah, Youmu, this is Leah, and Leah, this is Youmu, my gardener!" Yuyuko says.

"Hello there," Youmu says.

"H-hi..." Leah replies.

"So cuuuute!" Yuyuko says before pulling Leah and Youmu into a large group hug.

"Oh dear..." Yukari says.

* * *

>"Finally, the interview is over..." Alex mumbles. Sitting on a chair outside, he enjoyed the sunny day, even if there was water from the rain everywhere. The view over Gensokyo was nice, and he could see various things over the distances, like the Hakurei Shrine, and the Scarlet Devil Mansion with the Misty Lake, and also that sunflower field he keeps wanting to visit.<p><p>

"I gotta wait till tomorrow before I'm fully healed though..." Alex mumbles. There was a wrapping around his torso at the place he was slashed, and also on his hand. Aya told him that if he were to do any large movements, the wounds would open up. He was all alone at her house currently, as she had left to go publish the newspaper that she needed to publish, as it was already a day behind.

Whilst stretching, he wondered why Aya didn't live with the other Crow Tengu (Not that he minded of course, as he had heard that Tengu are very territorial). He then wondered why he lost his ability to fly mid-battle. Did he have an object that allowed him to do so? He did leave all his belongings at the shrine, even his scarf. Oh well.

...

"Screw waiting a day, im gonna build myself a house."

* * *

>"WoaOAHoah..." Leah said. She had insisted Chen teach her how to fly, and teach her Chen did.<p><p>

"You're doing it! It only took you a few minutes too, and it usually takes a week!" Chen exclaimed. She's about the same height as Leah, and wears a similar dress to Leah, except that it was red with white edges, and her mob cap scrunched up a little by her large cat-like ears.

"How do I move around and stuff Chen?" Leah asked.

"You gotta move the direction you want to go! Think about it, and you will move!" Chen replied.

"Like... This?" Leah said while starting to move.

"Yeah! You're flying now! Just watCH OUT!" Chen exclaims while Leah crashed into her.

They both laugh, and Leah gets off of Chen.

"I wonder how you could fly already? It takes a while to learn how to even do it..." Chen mumbled.

"Maybe cause it's a miracle! Haha!" Leah replies.

Chen falls back down onto the grass with her arms spread out.

Leah does the same.

"Hey Cheeeen?" Leah says.

"What Leeeeeah?"

"Can you teach me to do that Danmaku stuff? I wanna make one of those spell card thingies like you have!" Leah asks.

"You gotta ask Ran or Yukari-sama to teach you, cuz I'm not so good at teaching that thing. Also, I dunno if you are gonna be lucky with Danmaku like you were with fly- Leah?" Chen said. She got up, and saw that Leah was already flying towards the house.

"W-wait a second!" Chen says before following.

**THUMP**

"Ow!" Leah cried out while rubbing her head.

"I said wait..." Chen says while catching up.

* * *

>Meanwhile back at the Shrine...<p><p>

"Hey Reimu, why do ya have Alex's stuff here? Did he go somewhere?" Marisa asked.

"He left yesterday with that Vampire group... Although, he still hasn't returned yet..." Reimu grumbled.

Suddenly, the room shook from sudden winds that appeared. A newspaper suddenly appeared on the table in front of them, and the wind disappeared.

Reimu grunted, fixing her sleeves.

"I'm gonna exterminate that damn Crow one day..." Reimu says.

"I can help if ya want, ze..." Marisa replied.

Marisa picked up the paper, and began to read it.

Reimu looked at the back of the paper, reading whatever nonsense appeared on the back.

"...Hey Reimu, I think I know where he went..." Marisa says while placing the paper down on the table so Reimu can read it.

Reimu read the article about Alex defeating and apprehending the Rouge Wolf Tengu, and then gave a sigh.

"...He's just as reckless as you..." Reimu grunted.

"He managed to catch a criminal from the Tengu villages, ze? That's pretty impressive for an Outsider."

"Honestly, I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"How he could do things like fly and use Danmaku... It takes a long time for a outsider, a human at that, to even learn how to do those things."

"Hehe, it's like he's a Youkai or something, ze."

* * *

>Now that I realize it, I almost always end my chapters with character dialogue.<p><p> 


End file.
